As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional method for making a modular armrest 200, three wood sheets 2′, each having a height (H), are bonded to form a wood laminate 2″, and the wood laminate 2″ is then sawed in a direction normal to the wood laminate 2″ to obtain a plurality of wood segments 20 each of which is constituted by three blank wood pieces 11 extending in a longitudinal direction, and each of which has a cross-section corresponding to a widthwise profile 201 of the modular armrest 200. Finally, each of the wood segments 20 is processed using a lathe or the like to obtain the modular armrest 200.
In such modular manufacturing process, each of the blank wood pieces 11 has a width (W) substantially the same as a maximum width (Wmax) defined by the widthwise profile 201, and the height (H) of each blank wood piece 11 is substantially equal to one-third of a maximum height (Hmax) defined by the widthwise profile 201.